In These Dark Times
by Tadpole24
Summary: Before his resolve crumbles and he gathers Emma up to come with them, to run away together, he turns back to Henry and recites his task in his head. Keep him safe. Captain Cobra with some Captain Swan. Based on spoilers for 3B


_If you are unspoiled, I suggest backing away slowly. This is based on speculation of a few spoilers, namely the death of a major character and what's going on between Hook and Henry on the beach._

_Would love to know what you think :)_

…

In These Dark Times

…

"Do we have to go away?" Henry asks.

Killian looks behind them at the town, Emma standing out, her eyes intent on him. It has only been mere minutes since they'd parted ways, but it feels entirely too long. She looks sad and scared and he wants nothing more than to be holding her again as he had when she requested that Henry be taken away from what is sure to be an ugly battle.

Before his resolve crumbles and he gathers her up to come with them, to run away together, he turns back to Henry and recites his task in his head. _Keep him safe._

"Aye lad. We'll be able to return soon I'm sure."

The docks are quiet this time of night and they're the only ones down there with everyone else up on the main street of Storybrooke preparing themselves for the Wicked Witch's arrival. When they step onto the Jolly Roger their footsteps echo in the night.

Henry is instantly fascinated by the helm of the ship, running up the stairs and standing at the wheel. His fingers linger on the sextant sitting there, but his eyes are focussed on the horizon, back in Storybrooke. "I'm scared, Hook."

The pirate tries to put on a reassuring face and beckons for the boy to join him on the main deck again. Emma's voice rings in his head again, _protect him_, and he knows he shouldn't let Henry see the battle.

"Join me here child. We'll venture back to the beach and it'll all be over soon." He knows the boy has a penchant for the fairy tale life and if Hook can distract him with the ways of a pirate, perhaps he can keep his word to Emma and keep him safe. "Bring the sextant," he requests, while grabbing some rope from the side of the deck, "I'll make a first mate out of you yet, lad."

…

"Aren't you scared?"

They've made it back to the beach and are sitting where Henry tells him there used to be a castle. And while Killian doesn't think there's really enough space for there to have been an entire building here, it's ample space for them to have set up a small camp fire and gaze at the stars.

"I'm terrified," he admits, looking over to Henry, "But your mother has great magic within her and I've yet to see her fail."

The corners of Henry's mouth quirk up at that, glad to hear such high praise of his mother, but his concern seeps in again only moments later, "My dad has no magic though."

It's a simple enough statement. Honest in every way. Neal had stayed behind to assist in the battle because of the link to his father. If there was some way to get Rumple back, Neal was going to fight for it. But Henry is right – he is in the worst possible position.

"No, he doesn't. But your father is an excellent man, very clever and entirely too resourceful for his own good."

Henry looks up at that, his fingers stilling on the rope he has in his hands, "You speak about him like _you're_ his father."

Killian smiles at that, "I was for a while." Confusion crosses Henry's face briefly, trying to match up timelines and ages, but before he can think on it too much, Killian continues. "Fathers are funny things, lad. All shapes and sizes, as they say. If there's one thing I know about Baelfire, it's that he loves completely those in his family and love is a very powerful magic indeed."

Henry seems reassured by that, continuing to knot the rope in his hands while Killian keeps him facing the bay. The pirate chances a look over his shoulder and closes his eyes in dismay at the sight he sees. Green smoke fills the air, a sure sign of the Wicked Witch's wrath.

There are distant screams in the air and he doesn't know if he's hearing the sound of Emma's cry over Neal falling lifelessly to the ground. Henry doesn't stir beside him and so he thinks he must be imagining it, so he turns back to the boy, correcting the loops he's pulling and letting him have a moment of peace.

Tonight he can honour Emma's wishes to keep him safe, but as the war wages on, collecting its victims, he knows that come tomorrow the innocence of this child will no longer be.


End file.
